How Eve Glass died twice
by Eve Rosser-Glass
Summary: Not everyone in Morganville liked Eve Glass. But some do, even if they don't seem to. By Adorable Goth Chick, (posted by Eve Rosser-Glass) xx
1. Prologue

Prologue

Eve has been missing for two weeks and every night Michael drove through every street in Morganville...twice

Not once in those weeks did he lose hope of finding her

_**Hey, so firstly this story is by Adorable Goth Chick - dont know if any of you readers/writers out there have read her stuff before but please check out her stuff:  
**_** u/4080680/Adorable-Goth-Chick**

**She has been having trouble with her computer so cant upload her stuff so im posting it for her! **

**This is the prologue, more coming soon, please review and rate etc. **

**Thanks xx **

**~Eve Rosser-Glass and Adorable Goth Chick xx**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Driving.  
Hands at the driving school approved 10 and 2.  
Passing vampires, other cars, and even humans. The sun has set and it is now _DARK_.  
So why were humans out walking?  
And why with vampires feet behind them, instead of them being on their necks.  
After driving a few more blocks, passing more and more people, I see what everyone was walking to.  
The _lake_.  
Once swamped by draug. Now surrounded by people.

_**Authors Note:**_  
_**Next chap post wen u want! xx**_

_**-Thanks to all readers and reviews so far, hope you are enjoying it, any feedback welcome! :) xxx #Adorable Goth Chick and Eve Rosser-Glass xx**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I pull into an empty parking space and park the car.  
Most of the faces I see, I know.  
Hannah Moses  
Oliver  
Jason  
Claire and Shane, who I thought were at home.  
And the most surprising... Amelie.  
I get out of the car and see everyone is now staring at me.  
But slowly everyone turns their attention back to detective Lowe who i seemed to have i interupted...  
Oh god


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" two fishermen were pulling in some nets and noticed that there was something at the bottom of the lake, they weren't sure that it was something really normal for the lake so they contacted police" he was saying " we are currently unable to identify the body , but we have an idea." That's when all attention focused on me...  
" now we I just waiting for police officers you arrive to collect the body" Lowe finished.  
I was so scared of what they could be waiting for, Oliver stepped up and "we should start, why have them wait any longer," and with that he jumped in the lake.

_**Hope you like, please review. Thanku to those who have already xx**_  
_**~Adorable Goth Chick and Eve Rosser-Glass xx**_


	5. Chapter 4

Oliver finally surfaced after what seemed forever, with a body in his arms...

My Eve

Dead

Oliver slowly moved through the crowd towards me. I was scared of what it would be like seeing her, she still looked like my Eve, still beautiful but she is dead now.  
When I find the monster did this to my Eve I'll kill him.  
I'll kill him and the people helping do this, I will, they know we will and Amelie will do the same.  
Oliver placed her in my arms her head fell back slightly at a horrible inhuman angle, telling me she is absolutely dead. I body fell limp in my arms, I held her body close as if I was never going to let her go.  
That's when I see Jason come over to me.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason stepped towards me and I looked at him in the eye. He stared straight back at me. We didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. For the first time I think I saw guilt. His eyes looked down at his sister who lay in my arms. I looked down too. Her skin was pale, the colour it usually was with all her make-up but with a slight blue tinge to it and ice cold even to my touch.  
"We might have never got along, but I didn't want her dead…" Jason spoke but the words barely registered, the awkward silence was back and I could feel the stares of everyone around me.  
There was a small gap all the way around me. Everyone not sure what to do, I could see Shane and Claire in the distance. Shane's eyes were full of tears, and I could only see the back of Claire's head as her face was buried into Shane's chest.  
I knew the sun would be rising soon, but I really didn't care. I couldn't lose Eve, no this had to be a dream, it had to be. In a minute I would wake up and Eve would be there beside me and tell me that it wasn't real, and she would look at me with her brown eyes. Those eyes I would never see again.  
I tried to remember everything I could about her, her touch, the way she looked at me, her smile, and her eyes. The way she spoke. It was all too much. I could feel my knees going. I sank to my knees, trying not to fall.  
Amelie seemed to appear from nowhere, looking as much like the ice queen as ever. "Michael," she spoke in a soothing voice, "we need to go."  
"No" I said, my voice surprised me even.  
"Michael, I know this is hard, but you need to leave. The sun is rising"  
"No I don't care." I spoke with such force that even Amelie took a step back. I honestly didn't have if the sun was rising and I died right now all I wanted was to be here, with my Eve, happy and alive. And I knew half those things weren't going to happen so I might as well get to be with her here.  
God Eve, what happened. I know you wouldn't leave me if you had a choice, but I swear I will find whoever has done this too you and when I find them I will make them suffer.

Hope you like please review and yeah xx  
~Eve Rosser-Glass and Adorable Goth Chick  
xxx Please please please read and review xx


End file.
